Prince of the Forest (script)
Draft Script 1 "Beauty and the Beast" (9/4/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * SHADOWSONG - Zebracorn, bonded to Tamara * ARCHIMEDES "Archie" - Wise Owl, Chaperon to girls * DRAKE - Leader of the Wolf Pack * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf bonded to Drake * KALE - Evil Princess of Avalon * GRIMM - Dragon Stooge * MORGANA - Wizard of the Wild Magic * RANGER - The Beast Prince * ARIENDA - Faery Wraith * CIRELLO - Outlaw Leader * Misc. Faery Wraiths * Misc. Outlaws ACT I (1) EXT. - THE FORESTS OF ARDEN - LATE AFTERNOON Est. the lush Forests of Arden, one of the most magical places in all of Avalon. Pink-golden afternoon sunbeams sparkle through the tree top canopy as Gwenevere and Sunstar descend into the magical world of the Arden Forests. Gwen is wearing her party dress. SUNSTAR I hope Queen Anya didn't see us leaving. GWEN This is a real adventure. We'll be back to the party before anyone misses us. Sunstar glides towards Silver Lake. CUT (2) EXT - MAGICAL GLADE - BY SILVER LAKE - AFTERNOON In the middle of the dense forest is a magical lake. Sunstar comes gliding in over the waters of Silver Lake like a graceful swan, skimming the surface and spraying water out with her wings. Gwen holds her head back letting her hair fly free as water droplets surround her in a million sparkling diamonds. ANGLE ON - POV - from the side of the lake, a giant paw pushes aside thet all plants to watch as Sunstar lands on the shore. BEAST * grunts in surprise* CUT (3) ENTRANCE TO MAGIC GLADE Pan up from the lake - as Gwen walks with Sunstar towards the magic glade. SUNSTAR Do you really think we'll see them? GWEN I hope so. Ever since I was a little girl, I've heard stories about the Faery Wraiths. The legends say that once a year the Wraiths dance here in the Forests of Arden. They walk on, unaware that there are several large traps with huge teeth peering out of the deep grass. Gwen's foot comes very close to one, just missing it. CUT (4) EXT - MAGIC GLADE - SUNDOWN Gwen and Sunstar enter the magic glade as orange and pink sunrays shine down on them through the trees. GWEN If we're lucky, the Wraiths will dance for us. It's the most magical sight in Avalon... at least I've heard. Gwen bows before Sunstar and twirls into the glade, dancing in the beams of pink and orange sunlight. GWEN (dancing) Oh, Faery Wraiths, dance with us on this most magical night-'' '''SUNSTAR' ** giggling ** Something is sparkling at the far edge of the glade. It is a lone wraith dancing in the air, following Gwen's moves. SUNSTAR Look. Gwen spins to a stop - her head close to Sunstar's head, eyes wide as they peer into the magic glade. GWEN It's a faery wraith! SUNSTAR Wow! The delicate wraith dances in the air, sprinkling faery dust to a soft delicate melody of twinkling music. ARIENDA ** musical tinkle ** CLOSE UP - It looks up and - FLASH - it's gone in a blink, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind. GWEN Please, don't go. Gwen runs after the wraith into the forests. SUNSTAR Gwen, wait for me! Gwen runs through the trees. Stops. GWEN (frustrated) Oh -'' As she turns, her foot comes down right into fierce looking trap. At the last minute, Sunstar sees the trap. '''SUNSTAR' Watch out Gwen! Sunstar fires a blast from her Sun Stone. Sunstar's sunbeam springs the trap in front of Gwen. The teeth close shut with a deafening CRUNCH! GWEN Huh?! Gwen turns and steps off an incline - and slides down a gully. GWEN Ahhh! Gwen lands in a gooey, mud puddle. SPLASH! GWEN Oh, my dress! SUNSTAR (vo) Are you all right, Princess? GWEN Yes, come and get me!! RANGER (off screen) Growlrr -'' Frightened at the growl, GWEN swings around and there at the edge of the mud hole is a very handsome young man. He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak ("Fabio" meets "Tarzan"). '''GWEN' Huh? Oh - Do you always sneak up like that!! RANGER Sorry to frighten you. I help you. GWEN Well, that's very nice but I don't need any - Ahhh! Gwen steps into a sink hole, and sinks fast into the mud. GWEN All right, perhaps I could use a slight bit of help -'' RANGER reaches out his hand and Gwen clasps hers in his. A magic sparkle tickles her on contact. '''GWEN' Oh. Ranger lifts her out with barely a struggle and right into his arms. GWEN Thank you -'' Looking into Fabio's eyes, Gwen demurely pushes herself away. ANGLE ON SUNSTAR - running along the top of the bluff '''SUNSTAR' Hang on, Gwen! Sunstar accidentally trips a rope snare. A heavy net swings in and pulls Sunstar up, trapping her in a net. SUNSTAR Ah!! Gwen quickly turns. GWEN Sunstar, are you all right? SUNSTAR I'm caught in a net! GWEN I'm coming! Gwen takes off, running up the bluff. Fabio follows. GWEN Someone's been setting traps here! RANGER I know. GWEN (very angry) Is it you?! RANGER I could never hurt one of Arden's creatures. They come upon Sunstar. Sunstar is caught in a net and swinging from a tree. GWEN Hang on, Sunstar! SUNSTAR (vo) I'm not going anywhere. RANGER I help. Ranger grabs the robe to pull it free. GWEN Stand aside, I'll handle this! Gwen takes her Sun Stone and fires at the rope. The rope breaks. The net falls to the ground, dragging RANGER with it. Ranger is dragged into a rock. BONK! GWEN (to Sunstar) Are you all right? SUNSTAR Fine, you? GWEN Yes. RANGER (sitting and rubbing his head) I am fine. GWEN (to Fabio) Oh, thanks anyway. RANGER You talk to unicorn? GWEN Of course. I'm a Jewel Rider. RANGER A what? GWEN A Jewel Rider! Where are you from anyway? RANGER (with a broad sweep of his arms) I live here in forest. GWEN I'm Gwenevere. What's your name? RANGER My name? ...eh... GWEN You must have a name... RANGER Em eh... * groewlrr * GWEN Groewlrrr!? RANGER No, Rrangrr... GWEN Ranger? RANGER All right. GWEN Well then Ranger, thanks for the hand. RANGER You are beautiful like golden flower. GWEN I... oh... Gwen smiles and modestly touches her hair and realizes in horror it is caked with mud! GWEN MY HAIR!! RANGER We meet again, pretty flower? GWEN (mounting up) We just might! And watch out for those traps! Sunstar takes off into the skies. Ranger watches Gwen fly off in to the skies CUT (5) EXT. - CRYSTAL PALACE - EVENING Lots of wagons sit in the palace parking lot. The Palace is lit up for a grand party. CUT (6) INT. GWEN AND SUNSTAR'S ROOM In typical Gwen fashion, clothes are being thrown about in a wild mess as Gwen searches for a dress to wear (she is wearing her leisure suit now). Tamara sits on the couch, casually tuning and strumming a harp. Sunstar watches the activity from her room, her head looking in over the stable door. GWEN (holds up a dress) Well? TAMARA Very nice. GWEN No. Dress gets tossed. GWEN (holds up another one) This? SUNSTAR That one's very nice. GWEN No. SUGAR, SPIKE and CLEO come running in under the above dialogue. Spike jumps into Tamara's arms. Cleo jumps into the clothes pile and tosses about dresses with Gwen. Sugar lands on Sunstar's back hugging her. TAMARA I can't believe someone set traps in the Forests of Arden. Cleo is parading around with Gwen's dress on her back. GWEN Cleo, put that down! I want the Pack on that right away! Fallon walks in and dives onto the sofa. Cleo and Spike leap on top of Fallon. Lots of giggling and laughing. FALLON (giggling) Gwen, everyone's waiting for you. GWEN Oh, Fallon, I'm almost ready -'' '''FALLON' So tell us all about the Faery Wraiths. GWEN (at mirror brushing her hair) We saw one! I think... then Sunstar got caught in this trap and - and then I fell in a mud hole!! GROUP * loud laughter * GWEN Not funny!!! This cute boy helped me. FALLON Gwen, no one lives in the Forests of Arden. GWEN Well, he does! DRAKE (off screen) Who does? Drake walks in the room with Thunder. GWEN Drake, do you mind?!! I'm getting ready!! DRAKE You were supposed to be ready an hour ago. So did you find any wraiths? FALLON (teasing) She did find something... TAMARA A cute guy... FALLON Lives in the woods... DRAKE Gwen, you should be careful looking for Wraiths by yourself. GWEN Oh! Now, all of a sudden, you're interested. When I asked you before, it was just a childish whim! Moondance walks into the room. MOONDANCE (vo) Fallon, there you are. Sneaking away from the party? FALLON More fun in here, come on in. GWEN What?! Why don't we just ask the entire party up here!!! Archie comes walking in. ARCHIE Ah, Princess, everyone's looking for you! Archie is buried in a pile of flying pillows, clothes, scarves as everyone tosses stuff at everyone else! ARCHIE (pops up his head and talks to audience) Doot? Did I miss something? CUT (7) EXT. FORESTS OF ARDEN - NEXT DAY Gwen flies over the forests. She is searching for the place they found yesterday. Gwen is wearing her *mystery adventure outfit*. GWEN Let's check out those traps and report to the Pack. SUNSTAR Is that why we've really come back? GWEN Well, maybe we'll run into that cute - huh? CRASH! Loud roaring is heard in the distance. SUNSTAR An animal is in trouble! GWEN Some poor little thing must have gotten caugh tin a trap! Sunstar swoops into the magical forests. Gwen leans low on Sunstar's neck as they zip through the forests following the trail of broken trees. Sunstar emerges into the clearing moving at a very fast clip. They almost don't see it because it is so big, until a giant paw swings out just missing Sunstar by a fraction of an inch. GWEN Ahhh! Sunstar swings around and they see the beast. This is not some poor little forest creature. It is a huge Beast, about nine feet tall and it is pissed! OUTLAWS Hold it down! SUNSTAR Gwen! Look out! Sunstar dives just in time to miss an arrow. It flies by Gwen's head, slamming into a tree with a thud! Gwen turns Sunstar to see a group of outlaws surrounding the beast. The beast has it's right foot caught in a large trap. The Beast rips the trap from the ground but the teeth are still clenched into his leg as he drags the trap around. The outlaws have ropes around the beast, trying to bring it down. The beast roars like thunder revealing huge razor sharp teeth. OUTLAW 1 Jewel Riders! CIRCELLO (looking around for others) Knock her out of the skies! Three outlaws fire their arrows at Gwen. GWEN angles Sunstar around. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen and Sunstar power up. Gwen flashes her jewel and forms a magic power shield. The arrows disintegrate upon contact with the shield. GWEN Sunstar, call the Pack, hurry! SUNSTAR They're too far away! The outlaws train their arrows to fire at Gwen. The beast roars, swings his mighty paw and knocks the outlaws over the trees before they can fire. Gwen fires her Sun Stone causing vines to grow around the other outlaws, entangling two. They drop the ropes holding the beast. OUTLAWS Argh! The beast is very angry, swiping and growling. GWEN Take it, Sunstar! Sunstar forms a magic shield from her Sun Stone as she dives straight for the outlaws. Gwen swings up her sun Stone, swinging it around like a bolo. The Sun Stone fires out a beam that extends into a swinging rope of light. As Sunstar dives in, Gwen swings her sunbeam at the outlaws routing them in all directions. OUTLAW That's Princess Gwenevere! CIRELLO Stand fast and fight! Gwen and Sunstar fly in again, Sunstar's shield held in front and Gwen's light beam swinging. The outlaws take off. CIRELLO Come back - arhh! CIRCELLO ducks in time to miss being decapitated by Gwen's light rope. He runs after his men. Gwen lands Sunstar in front of the beast. Beast roars in defiance as the outlaws take off Then whimpers as it looks at his leg. GWEN Easy, let me help you. SUNSTAR Careful, Gwen. BEAST looks at Gwen quizzically, holding up his leg to show her the trap. GWEN I know, stand still. Gwen walks over and examines the trap. GWEN I'm going to try and open it. Gwen holds up her Sun Stone. BEAR/beast howls in pain. GWEN I haven't done anything yet. BEAST Oh. GWEN I won't hurt you. Gwen fires her Sun Stone at the trap. The beast howls a small howl. Gwen increases the power to pry apart the trap. She opens it far enough to allow him to lift his leg out. Beast removes his leg as the trap slams shut. Beast carefully looks at his mangled leg. Beast looks at Gwen and smiles. Gwen smiles back. GWEN Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Beast cocks his head. It turns and runs off, limping into the forests. GWEN Wait! Come back, my friend Tamara can help your leg... oh. CUT (8) FOREST CLEARING - OUTLAW CAMP - DAY The outlaws are gathered in a heap near their wagons. Before them stands Kale in front of her dragon wagon. KALE I've come for the Jewel! CIRELLO We had a slight problem. Something else found it first. KALE What?! OUTLAW 1 That thing is a monster! CIRELLO We've been trying to trap it for days. OUTLAW 2 And now we've got Jewel Riders here! KALE Then, you'd better get that jewel fast. CIRELLO We still have a few tricks up our sleeve. The outlaw undrapes the back of a wagon to reveal a giant crossbow. It is set with a giant crystal arrow. KALE Get that beast! If Morgana finds out you've lost this jewel, you're all history! ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (9) FOREST TRAILS - DAY Gwen and Sunstar are following the broken trees and branches littered by the wounded creature. They stop in a clearing. GWEN I can't find any more tracks. SUNSTAR It couldn't have just disappeared. GWEN Fallon could track it. A tinkling sound is heard through the trees GWEN Do you hear that? SUNSTAR (pointing her head in. the direction) Over there. CUT (10) SILVER LAKE - AFTERNOON Gwen and Sunstar push aside the foliage near the beach and look - There sitting by the water's edge is Ranger. A dozen faery wraiths surround him, releasing gentle music. He has his arms held out as the wraiths circle around him. The faery wraiths seem agitated as they yell and scold him. They are concentrating magic on his leg. ANGLE ON - GWEN and SUNSTAR SUNSTAR Isn't that the boy from yesterday? GWEN Faery wraiths! Incredible, they're talking to him! Gwen accidentally breaks a branch. The faery wraiths look up and see Gwen and Sunstar standing by the clearing. They fly away, trailing pixie dust behind them. Except for Arienda, the little wraith that danced with Gwen. Arienda flies to Gwen and laughs a light musical laugh, dances for a beat and disappears. Gwen is enchanted. Gwen and Sunstar approach the boy. Ranger looks up and smiles. GWEN Hello, again. RANGER Hello, Golden Flower. GWEN Were those really faery wraiths? RANGER They are the magical spirits of the forests GWEN I didn't think any human has ever talked to one! Gwen sits next to Ranger, accidentally bumping his leg. RANGER ''- Ah!'' Ranger winces, he is wounded. Gwen gets up. GWEN What happened to your leg? RANGER I stepped into one of those traps. GWEN Oh no! Are you all right? RANGER Yes, better now, thank you. GWEN We saw a great beast trapped, too. We were following it RANGER I'm sure he's all right, the wraiths help all the creatures in the Arden forests. GWEN We came to see the faery wraiths dance. RANGER They haven't danced in a long time. GWEN Why not? RANGER Many years ago, the Prince of the Forest lost his one true love. With that great sadness, the faery wraiths danced no more. GWEN That's terrible. Is there anything I can do? RANGER You already have, Princess. You have graced the forests with your beauty and kindness. GWEN Thank you. Why were those outlaws trying to trap that creature? RANGER He found something very magical that they want. A jewel he hopes will restore the dance of the faery wraiths. GWEN A magic jewel! The Jewel Riders can help. I'll be back, Ranger. RANGER I know. Gwen and Sunstar take to the skies. As they fly away, Ranger takes out the magic jewel he has kept hidden beneath his shirt and looks at it. The jewel shines brightly. CUT (11) GREAT FORESTS - DAY Primeval mists steam across the forests floor, lending an ethereal, yet mysterious quality to the setting. The outlaws have set up their wagons (which hides the crossbow) to the side of the forest clearing. Kale lands the dragon wagon next to the wagons. KALE Has your trap been set? CIRELLO We're set all right, but we need bait. KALE I think I have just the right bait, ha ha! OUTLAWS * laugh * Kale reveals that she has Arienda the wraith trapped in a Dark Stone bubble. Arienda cries out but she is trapped within the red bubble. KALE That's right, call to your great protector, my little pretty! Ha ha ha!!! CLOSE - Arienda cries in the bubble ARIENDA * cries * CUT (12) EST. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY Zoom into the Jewel Keep. (13) INT. - JEWEL KEEP Gwen stands with Fallon, Tamara, and Queen Anya. GWEN A jewel has been uncovered in the Arden Forests. FALLON None of our magic has sensed it. TAMARA Do you think a wizard jewel could have landed in Avalon? GWEN Morgana's Dark Stone did, and Kale found it. ANYA All right Jewel Riders, if this is a wizard jewel, you must bring it back to the Jewel Keep and out of Kale and Morgana's hands. Good luck. The three girls raise their jewels into the air like the three muskateerettes. The jewels touch and flare to life. GWEN/FALLON/TAMARA Jewel Power! (14) GREAT FORESTS - AFTERNOON POV - the great bear is making his way through the forest. He hears the cry of a faery wraith in trouble. With a roar he pushes aside great trees and heads into a clearing. Primeval mist is swirling through the valley, obscuring the floor of the valley. The beast roars and turns to the sound of the crying wraith. The wraith is inside a bubble floating in the center of the floor. The great beast sniffs the air and looks around but all seems quiet. The wraith, however, is frantic and tries to warn the bear that there is trouble here. The great beast takes a few steps toward the wraith. The ground beneath his feet CREEKS - The trap gives way. With a giant CRASH! the beast falls into the hole, swallowed in a giant puff of mist! A roar is heard from inside the trap as Cirello and his men leap from their hiding places around the clearing. OUTLAW We got him!! CIRELLO Drop the nets! Nets are dropped in the hole as the wagon is brought forward. The covering of the wagon is undraped and the giant crossbow points down into the misty hole. ANGLE ON - KALE and the outlaws look down into the hole ANGLE ON - The mist in the hole dissipates, revealing Ranger (as a boy) standing there. He is holding the faery wraith bubble, protectively. He touches his jewel to the wraith. The bubble bursts and the wraith flies away free. KALE (surprised) There's more to this beast than meets the eye. Bring him here! Ropes swing down into the hole lassoing Ranger and holding him tight. The outlaws drag him out. Ranger is dragged into the clearing. KALE Are you beast or boy? RANGER I am the Prince of the Forest. KALE Prince huh, hand over my jewel! RANGER I found it and the magic has made it mine. KALE Are you saying that jewel turned you into a boy? RANGER That's right, and I'm not giving it up! KALE The great Sorceress Morgana can turn you into a boy, permanently. You'd like that wouldn't you? RANGER She could turn me human forever? KALE That's right. RANGER If I could be human, I could have Gwenevere' s love. KALE Hand it over! RANGER I will talk to this Morgana, myself. The boy walks off into the forest mist. KALE (to herself) I was afraid of that, now I'll have to share this jewel with her! Surrounded by the primeval forest mist, we can see his shadowy form morph into the giant beast. RANGER/BEAST I will return at sundown. If she can do what you say, you shall have the jewel. The outlaws raise their bows and arrows. KALE Let him go, I can't use the jewel if it's tuned to him. RANGER/BEAST (calling back) Sundown! KALE Just have the crossbow ready in case this doesn't work. CIRELLO AND OUTLAWS He heh heh. CUT (15) FORESTS Gwen and Sunstar fly into the forests. Below, Tamara and Fallon race along the forests floor. FALLON We've picked up the trail of the outlaws. GWEN Sunstar and I are going to search for the jewel. Gwen and Sunstar fly on as Tamara and Fallon break off and turn the other way. Sunstar flies into the pinks clouds as we - DISSOLVE (16) DREAM SQ - MESSAGE FROM THE WRAITHS Dreamy, diffuse, animation sequence. Gwen walks into the glade. There, Arienda dances. Ariendabecko ns to Gwen to follow her. ARIENDA Dance with us, Princess. Help us heal the broken circle. Gwen steps forward. Across from her stands the beast, he holds up the magic wizard jewel and morphs into Ranger - The wraiths form a circle with Gwen and Ranger at each end. Gwen alks into the circle of wraiths. Ranger walks forward in the circle. He bows, handing her a golden light. The light magically blossoms into a glowing flower. RANGER The golden flower is radiant tonight. GWEN Thank you. Do you think the wraiths will dance tonight? RANGER I believe on a night like this, the most magical of things can happen. Do you believe that also, Gwenevere? GWEN Yes, I do. Ranger holds out his hands and Gwen places hers in his. At theco ntact of their hands, magical sparks flare. RANGER This is the hour of magic, when all things are possible. Together we will heal the circle. The faery wraiths form a circle around Gwen, covering her in a white flash - flare to white - CUT (17) MAGIC GLADE - DAY Gwen awakens with a start - lying in the middle of the glade - It is sundown - SUNSTAR Princess? GWEN I had the strangest dream... SUNSTAR You were napping so peacefully. Gwen swings up on Sunstar. GWEN Come on, we've got to find him. CUT (18) OUTLAW NEST - DAY Kale waits with Cirello and the outlaws. KALE Where is he? CIRELLO I don't care, I just want my money. KALE Unless I get that jewel, you're going to get a one way ticket into the wild magic! OUTLAW 1 Someone's coming! From out of the woods ride Tamara and Fallon atop their unicorns. They ride into the clearing as the outlaws surround them. Tamara and Fallon hang tough as they survey the scene and ride up to Kale. FALLON Kale, having a little picnic? KALE It's a free kingdom, I can go where I choose. TAMARA Keeping nice company as usual. Outlaw draws his sword and advances to the riders. OUTLAW Grrr! Fallon raises her Moon Stone and holds it out in front of her, as Moondance rears, eyes flaring. FALLON Don't even think about it, Dweasel breath! The outlaws have surrounded the jewel Riders but they don't move forward. FALLON You haven't by any chance seen a magic jewel around these parts have you? KALE Now why in the world would you say that? TAMARA Setting traps in Avalon is illegal! KALE Let's just all calm down shall we, we'll have this settled in a minute. Kale's Dark Stone sparks and it emits an image of Morgana. MORGANA Indeed we shall have this settled. OUTLAWS Morgana!!! KALE Morgana, glad you showed up. MORGANA Yes, I'm sure. When were you going to tell me about this wizard jewel, Kale? After it was tuned to you?!! KALE H''e he, of course not.'' A great roar is heard, and from out of the woods, emerges Ranger (as boy). KALE Ah, what did I tell you, here's the hapless young beast-boy. RANGER This is what you're looking for. Morgana's eyes go wide. MORGANA It is a Wizard Jewel! KALE The young man just need a little persuasion to hand it over, you see he wants to stay human. FALLON You can't hand over that jewel! TAMARA No, you mustn't! RANGER Can you make me human, forever? MORGANA Oh, I think I could give you what you desire. Hand me the jewel. Gwen flies in on Sunstar. GWEN Ranger, no! Don't do it! RANGER Gwenevere... MORGANA Don't listen to her, you can be human forever. GWEN Now I understand the dream. You are the Prince of the Forest! You must not give Kale the jewel! MORGANA She's lying! GWENEVERE Listen to your heart. We must help the faery wraiths. MORGANA Enough of this dribble! Kale! Kale and Morgana unleashes the power of the Dark Stone together. The Dark Stone fires at Gwen. She is hit before she can morph. GWEN Ahhh! She is trapped in a magic bubble. Fallon and Tamara immediately power up! TAMARA By the magic of Heart Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! The girls let loose with their jewels to try and free Gwen. MORGANA Your enchanted jewels will only make it worse for the Princess. Now give me the jewel! RANGER Gwenevere! Ranger is about to hand the jewel to Kale. GWEN No, Ranger, the jewel must be used to save the wraiths!The circle can be healed. we can do it together!I love you! With that declaration, Ranger tosses the jewel to Fallon. Fallon holds the jewel in the air. The jewel flares with magic. ANGLE - ON OUTLAWS Faces of outlaws screaming with fright. We do not see the transformation but we know that the beast is now loose. With a ferocious ROAR! the beast attacks the outlaws. The outlaws swing the giant crossbow directly at the beast. The crossbow is released, firing at the beast. GWEN Fallon! Tamara! Fallon and Tamara fire their jewels deflecting the giant arrow off into the woods. The beast goes crazy throwing wagons everywhere. OUTLAW Ahhh, let's get out of here!! CIRELLO I still want my money, Kale!! The outlaws flee as the beast attacks the dragon wagon. KALE Grimm, take us out of here! GRIMM Oy vey!! The dragon wagon takes off. The beast roars in defiance as the wagon takes off. It looks over to Gwen. She is in the arms of Tamara and Fallon. TAMARA She's going to be fine. She's all right. The beast looks to the ground, turns and runs off into the woods. GWEN Ranger... (19) MAGIC GLADE - DAY Gwen enters the glade. Behind her stand Tamara, Fallon and the unicorns. GWEN Ranger. Please come out, Ranger. There is a rustling in the forests. RANGER/BEAST (off screen) Go away, I don't want you to see me this way. GWEN Please Ranger, I need to talk to you. You're my friend. I don't care what you look like! From the dark woods, the beast emerges. It walks into the center of the clearing. Gwen walks out to meet it. She takes his giant paw in her hand. GWEN You did the right thing. RANGER/BEAST I am a beast, now and forever. GWEN You are the Prince of the Forests and you have fulfilled a great destiny. You must protect the magic of the Faery wraiths. RANGER I thought the jewel would keep me human so we could be friends. GWEN You don't need the jewel. We'll always be friends, now and forever! Gwen takes the Beast's hand and leads him to Arienda the wraith. Arienda is gently playing music in the center of the glade. Gwen and the beast dance. TAMARA Fallon, we can help the wraiths. Fallon, Tamara and the unicorns fire their jewels, covering Gwen and the beast with magic. Gwen holds up her Sunstone and joins her magic to the magic surrounding them. With a shimmer, the beast is transformed back into Ranger. Gwen and Ranger look into each other's eyes and kiss. The magic kiss completes the circle. Suddenly the entire glade is lit like a bonfire as the faery wraiths flow into the glade from all around the glade. Gwen laughs as the wraiths swirl around her. Ranger holds Gwen in his arms and dances with her. FALLON What's happened? TAMARA The Wraiths have allowed Ranger to become human. ARIENDA The love of two hearts joined as one completes our circle again. Thank you. Ranger, once a year, when we dance in this circle, you may again turn human and share the moment with the Princess of Avalon. GWEN Once a year, I'll come back to this place so we may watch the dance together. RANGER Yes, together. GWEN Until next year then. RANGER I place this jewel into your keeping, my Princess. Ranger gives Gwen the jewel and moves apart. Gwen goes to stand with her friends. Ranger walks back into the forests. In thedark shadows, we see his form morph back to that of the beast. BEAST Think of me golden flower. Gwen turns to her friends. GWEN Well, what are we standing around for, we've got a wizard jewel to get to the Jewel Keep. TAMARA Gwen, you were right. The dance of the Faery wraiths is the most beautiful sight in all of Avalon. GWEN I know. Gwen hugs the golden flower. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! The Jewel Riders ride into the sunset.Category:Scripts Category:Second season